falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mister Handy (Fallout 3)
Mister Mulberry |location =My Megaton house Tenpenny Tower suite McClellan family townhome Henderson residence Weatherly Hotel, Rivet City |actor =Stephen Russell |dialogue =CrMisterHandy.txt (generic) FFDCworld11ServantBot.txt (McClellan Mister Handy) TLHendersonRobot.txt (Mabel Henderson's Mr. Handy) FFEU10Robot1.txt (rnd encounter) }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} The Mister Handy is a robot found in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. Background Characteristics Specifications Mister Handy robots are service and maintenance robots with spherical chassis, with three optical sensors fitted on top. They can move around using a jet-powered propulsion system, which enables them to hover a few feet above the ground. They have three primary appendages for manual labor, two of which are fitted with a buzz saw and a rudimentary flame thrower. Each unit is equipped with an artificial intelligence system, acting as an interface and operating system. A series of limiters placed on its pathways prevents the units from developing their independent consciousness, and from performing actions that are not part of its programming. Gameplay attributes Although not designed for combat, the Mister Handy robots are rather robust due to their intended purpose of executing maintenance tasks in potentially hazardous environments and can pose a threat to lower level player characters. Their buzz saw and flamethrower can prove deadly in close quarters. Variants Mister Handy Relatively uncommon, with a few notable named versions such as Andy, Godfrey and Wadsworth. Before the Great War, they served mainly as a household helper and 200 years later they still serve that role. |level =3 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Flamer (2 ) |attack3 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} McClellan Mister Handy The McClellan Mister Handy can be found in the townhome of the McClellan family in Georgetown. Before the Great War, this particular Mister Handy unit served as the personal assistant for the McClellan family, and will still perform various day-to-day chores for them, such as walking the dog and going grocery shopping if the player chooses to activate him via a nearby terminal. |level =3 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Flamer (2 ) |attack3 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Henderson Mister Handy Mabel Henderson's Mister Handy is one of the inhabitants of Vault 112 and part of the Tranquility Lane virtual reality simulation in 2277. It's a household maintenance robot who cooks, cleans and irons so that Mabel doesn't have to. In Tranquility Lane its safety mode can be disabled, leading it to kill Mabel. It will also attack the player unless it is destroyed or the safety mode is reactivated using the nearby terminal. It is the only Mister Handy in Tranquility Lane. |level =3 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =3 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Flamer (2 ) |attack3 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Mister Mulberry Mister Mulberry is a cut Mister Handy which was set to appear in Megaton. He is a non-hostile character, but he only has two generic dialog lines. Mister Mulberry can be found in Fallout 3's game files, with his reference id being 1d770. |level =3 |perception =5 |hp =100 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =4 |assistance =2 |attack1 =Melee (9 ) |attack2 =Flamer (2 ) |attack3 =Buzzsaw (20 ) |ability1 = Radiation resist. 100% |ability2 = Poison resist. 100% |items =* Flamer fuel * Scrap metal }} Notable Mister Handies * Andy * Godfrey * Milo * Mister Buckingham * Wadsworth Notes * The McClellan Mister Handy is important and unique in that it can be controlled by a terminal in the house. Upon using the terminal, there will be five options, each allowing some form of activity with the McClellan Mister Handy: ** "Deactivate Unit" - recalls the Mister Handy to its base. ** "Walk Muffy"- instructs the Mister Handy to walk the McClellan's dog, Muffy. Mister Handy will travel outside, find the dog's body, and then attack you. It will refer to you as the dog when it does this, apparently as a means of reconciling its shattered reality. ** "Pick up Grocery Order" - directs the Mister Handy to the nearby grocery shop. However, it will just stop at the door and come back home (if it isn't destroyed en route by super mutants or other enemies). ** "Read Children Bedtime Poem" - instructs the Mister Handy to go to the children's room and begin reciting a poem. Curiously, despite its rather violent reaction to the dog being dead, it does not seem to care that the children are deceased; after telling the bedtime poem, he continuously repeats "Of course, of course. Don't let me keep you," until you decide to recall him. ** "Home Security Mode" - sets the unit to patrol mode, searching out any enemies. * A collectible model of the Fallout 3 Mr. Handy can be found in Fallout 4. Notable quotes | | | | | }} Gallery MrHandyCA1.jpg|Mister Handy concept art by Adam Adamowicz MrHandyCA2.jpg|Early Mister Handy concepts Trailer_Mr_Handy.jpg|Mister Handy in the ''Fallout 3'' trailer References Category:Fallout 3 robots and computers ru:Мистер Помощник pl:Pan Złota Rączka zh:Mister Handy es:Sr. Mañoso uk:Містер Помічник